


Domesticity Haikus

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Domestic, Gen, Haiku, M/M, Phan - Freeform, household chores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Today's theme for the 30 Day OTP Challenge is Household Chores.  I decided to have some fun with it. So here is a day in the life of Dan and Phil in Haiku.  ;)





	Domesticity Haikus

Dan runs the vacuum  
Phil restocks the bird feeder  
Domesticity!

Dan lugs out the trash  
“Leave my precious plants alone!”  
“Brown is NOT alive!”

Wash the linens clean  
Pick up all of Phil’s loose socks  
Dan just rolls his eyes

Pancakes and some toast  
Nice reward for such hard work  
Feeling kind of tired

Take a little rest  
While the dryer finishes  
Fall asleep browsing 

Wake up to the buzz  
Drop the laptop on the floor  
Cheers for ‘AppleCare’

Film a video  
Innuendos fill the room   
Dan’s so embarrassed 

Time for editing  
Phil begs "Please take that part out!”  
“I’m leaving it in”

Time for supper now  
What shall we have they argue  
Rock scissors paper

Watching anime  
Phil’s asleep by season 2  
Dan snaps a quick pic

Off to bed they go  
But to whose room do they trek?  
We will never know!


End file.
